witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Francollarts)
This notice board is located in Francollarts in the and gives access to several quests. Wanted: The White Wolf : The witcher Geralt of Rivia, known as the White Wolf, is wanted to serve as a guide. His potential employer guarantees an ample wage for this unusual contract. For more information, he should go to Count Beledal's temporary base camp in Toussaint. : NOTE: We kindly request all other persons NOT present themselves at said camp under the pretense of being Geralt of Rivia. Count Beledal was not born yesterday and can easily tell who is a witcher and who is faking it. All those journeying to his camp in shabby costumes with wooden swords strapped to their backs can save themselves the trouble and turn back. The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : It is Count Monnier's supreme delight to announce a gwent tournament of his organization. Those wishing to take part should register at the Pheasantry. Please note this tournament features a new faction developed by Count Monnier himself. Let the games begin! Contract for a Witcher/Witchers: Caravan Escort : To a witcher or witchers: : The Beauclair Coopers' Guild is seeking an individual or individuals willing to escort a merchant convoy through an area threatened by the "Great White Terror." More information can be obtained from Gaston Legaff at the merchants' camp in the forests to the north of Coronata vineyard. : Maugrim Poullain, Undersecretary for Threats and Risk Management, Beauclair Coopers' Guild. Notice from the Ducal Camerlengo :Calling all knights errant and other strongmen! :The duchy needs you! Your aid is required! Bounteous rewards are in offering! More details available at the ducal camerlengo's offices on Knights Dormant Square. Announcement from the Office of Internal Revenue of the Duchy of Toussaint : The Office of Internal Revenue hereby announces a limited live auction to be held regarding the sale of a piece of developed real estate and accompanying agricultural land located in the Caroberta Woods region, having been left to the Ducal Treasury by the late Count Crespi, who departed this world without any heirs. Due to the unique nature of the Belgaard Estate and its important role in the production of wine bringing great fame to the duchy in all corners of the world, only subjects of the Duchy of Toussaint shall be allowed to participate in the auction. : To all knights errant and other such men of arms - be it known far and wide that the services of voluntary keepers of the peace shall be needed. Minor problems are expected to arise during the transfer of the above-mentioned real estate, and said problems, for their dissolution, could require the application of direct physical force. All volunteers are asked to report to the field office of the Procurator General of Toussaint near Plegmund's Bridge, that is to say, to the place where the auction shall be held. Hortense Vineyard Closed Until Further Notice :During an attack by hideous creatures resembling overgrown insects, the owner of Hortense vineyard sustained serious injuries. :As the threat is still present, Horense vineyard will be closed until further notice. :Our sincere apologies. Francois de Valler, I Challenge You! :You syphilitic scrawler of spurious slander! I've read your lampoon of my rhyme scheme theory and challenge you to a literary duel! :If you have any shred of dignity and courage about you, come to the next soiree at Lady Orianna's residence with three poems prepared. We will recite in turns, and then subject ourselves to the judgement of the literary men and women present. :Not respectfully, as you deserve no respect. And no signature, as you know very well who wrote this message! Players of the One and Only True Gwent Wanted :That cocksucking Count Monnier insists on fucking up gwent, so I've decided to say fuck him and organized a tournament of my own. I cannae promise you all Monnier's finery, for I ain't as rich as that bastard. :You can be damned sure, however, that, unlike at Monnier's, we'll play the one and only true gwent. With no shitty Skellige faction. :Yaki Rafiberg Armorer At Your Service :Hey there, knight! Traveled from afar to visit our beautiful land? Your shining armor lose its shine en route, perhaps in one of those rowdy skirmishes you knights love to throw yourselves into, paying no heed to how much your armor suffers as a result? :Well, you're in luck, for no matter the cause or the extent of the damage, I can fix it. :My prices are very reasonable, especially compared to those in Beauclair, where you'll be lucky to pay just an arm and a leg. Come see me, you won't regret it. :Lucien the Armorer Missing Horseshoe :I've lost a horseshoe. It was a good one, with these nice, pointy calks. Paid dearly for it '' Belhaven. Don't make ones like it here. Return it to me, and I'll give you a bottle of a fine vintage in gratitude.'' :Marcel of Basane :P.S. You'll have to bring it to me. I'm not too mobile, on account of my horse missing a shoe and all. I've Seen Ghosts! :I'm looking for others who, like me, have encountered a strange presence in the Caroberta Woods. I would like to discuss what we have experienced. :Dagobert Squire Wanted :I seek a clever lad, one with a good rapport with horses, for a squire. As an experienced knight, I can promise whoever I take on a fantastic opportunity to learn not just the knightly arts, but also impeccable manners and the ways of high society. :Gabriel de Pasternac Guide Wanted :In my capacity as a scholar at the Imperial Academy, I have spent the better part of the last two decades studying ancient elven culture. My most recent research bears the working title "The Influence of Ancient Elven Architecture on Human Structures." I am aware the Caroberta Woods have been classified as extremely dangerous by the Ducal Gard, but to a true scholar, the quest for knowledge is what matters most, more than even life itself. That is why I seek a local hunter or knight to be my guide and guard. Serious offers only. :Respectfully, Johan Neskens Will Buy Bees :I'm a beekeeper -- that is to say, I was, until last year a mysterious plague wiped out all the bees in my hives, and I won't stoop to stealing wilde ones. :If you've any bees for sale, I'll gladly buy them. :Alois Announcement :The answer is 'no.' :dL Looking for a Damsel in Distress :I'm a novice knight errant and I'd like to gain renown for a heroic deed. So if you know of a damsel in distress, let me know. I'd prefer one imprisoned in a tower by a giant. And I'd like her to be no older than myself, that is to say, twenty summers. :Oh, and she should be as slender as a reed. Hercule de la Massue Announcement from the Ducal Guard :Due to the knight's tourney currently being held, it is kindly requested travelers do not provoke knights errant nor challenge them to any duels. Non-adherence will be penalized. :Deputy commander of the Ducal Guard Horace de Funés Category:Blood and Wine notice boards